


Christmas at the Winchesters' bunker

by Licht_1900



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licht_1900/pseuds/Licht_1900
Summary: Just like some smartass once said; Family doesn’t end with blood. And you are the one who decides who is called your family.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester (mentioned), charlie bradbury/stevie (mentioned)
Kudos: 4





	Christmas at the Winchesters' bunker

This winter wasn’t like all the other ones. 

It used to be colder. I used to spend Christmas only with my brother, Sam, in some dingy motel rooms. Dad was never around. He was spending most of his free time in bars, drinking and drinking until he couldn’t get back on his own. Of course I, as the eldest son, had to pick him up and make sure he came back to the motel room safely. It was always like this, ever since our mother died in that awful fire, killed by Azazel. Every winter I was trying to make Christmas as enjoyable as possible for my little brother, but I knew that the only thing he’d like to have is one Christmas spent with our father, maybe in Bobby’s house, together, just like the normal families do. 

It’s going to change this year. Everythingäs going to change. This time we will have a real Christmas, with our whole family gathered in one place. My brother and I promised each other that there will be a time in the future when we’ll finally have something like this. 

That time has come.

When I went into the bunker the first thing I heard was many more voices than it used to be. I could hear very well my brother with Eileen, Bobby, Jody with Donna and the girls, Charlie with Stevie, even Kevin and his mother. Actually, if I were to make a list of everyone that was in the bunker on this night, I would’ve had to stand in the entrance for the next few hours and count. 

Suddenly Castiel was approaching me. I didn’t even know I had a huge smile on my face as he got closer. I noticed Jack standing some distance behind him. He waved to me and I waved back, then looked back at Cas. He was smiling as well.

“Do you like it?” He asked while turning his head around and glancing at the huge Christmas tree that was standing in the middle of the room. 

“Do I like it? I love it!” I answered happily, kissing his forehead softly. “It’s exactly how I’ve imagined it.”

“I’m glad.” I felt his arms going around my back as he hugged me. I answered automatically, moving my arms up and circling them around his shoulders. 

It’s going to be the best Christmas we’ve ever had, both me and my Sammy. We’re finally surrounded by our family and we finally have a place to call home. No dirty motel rooms, no drunk dad, only the warm living room, lit candles and a huge, beautiful Christmas tree in the center. 

Life was difficult for me as well as it was for Sam and there were a lot of moments when I felt too tired to go on, when I just wanted to give up and accept the fact that it’s never going to get better. 

But today I see that I was wrong. And for the first time in my life I’m glad that I was. 

After all the problems, all the trouble and all the pain we’ve gone through we finally have what we always wanted to have. A _real_ family. 

Just like some smartass once said; _Family doesn’t end with blood._

And you are the one who decides who is called your family. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is just a piece of work that I wrote as a school assignment. We were supposed to write a Christmas novel and I just couldn't think of anything else than Supernatural fluffy Christmas, because this is what our TWF 2.0. deserves. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you've enjoyed!


End file.
